


Beach

by Zorua_Illusion



Series: Genyatta Week Summer 2017 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day 2: Beach/Pool, genyatta week summer 2017, i think, i'm super inland guys the heck do you do on a beach, just a relaxing day at the beach, other than get sand everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorua_Illusion/pseuds/Zorua_Illusion
Summary: A day on the beach with good company.





	Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Note for this prompt:  
> Pool - "I am not buoyant, Genji."  
> "Nor I."

Genji’s not entirely sure what lead the small team to decide to spend a day on the beach.

Well, that’s not true. The fact that they were dispatched to a remote area on the Southeast coastline of the United States and that they had another 36 hours until transport arrived to pick them up after their successful mission was why they decided to spend a day on the beach.

What Genji isn’t quite sure about is why part of the team – composed of McCree, Lucio, D.Va, Mei, Bastion, Zenyatta, and himself – is so insistent on getting him, his master, and Bastion into the water.

After his third dismissal, Hana pouts and pulls Lucio away to go play in the water by themselves, McCree and Mei wandering off shortly after.

Genji’s sitting there confused as to the huffing D.Va was doing. Does she not see that Zenyatta isn’t water proof by the small but somewhat numerous bits of oxidation on his body? Does she not understand that since the three of them are composed mostly and entirely composed of metal that not a single one of them is buoyant?

Zenyatta wanders over with a popsicle that he hands to Genji.

“Should we humor them?” Genji asks rhetorically, speaking for the sake of speaking rather than any actual meaning. Zenyatta answers him anyway.

“I am not buoyant, Genji.”

“Nor I.”

“Then I do not see the point, unless Bastion wants to play Shark with them.” A glance over at the nearby Siege Unit was an answer in and of itself – they were busy building an excruciatingly detailed sandcastle as Ganymede flew about their head, occasionally landing on their shoulder to watch as Bastion painstakingly scratched out a few details with their humanoid hand. No one on the team had to fear being spotted, as the stretch of beach they were on was private and undisturbed due to its proximity to an old Overwatch Ecopoint. No one wanted to come near the stations that were suddenly shut down for fear of setting off a forgotten defense system.

“Shall we help them?” Zenyatta tilted his head in the direction of Bastion.

“If they’ll accept.” Genji removed his faceplate and ate half of the popsicle in one bite, wincing a bit at the slight sting in his teeth from the cold. He offered his other hand to Zenyatta and helped him to stand as Genji finished the popsicle in another bite, throwing away the stick as the two made their way over to the other omnic to assist in creating the sand fortress it was becoming.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact 1: Gathering from the “Bastion’s Binary” comic (where he’s covered in sea critters) I don’t think most omnics are buoyant. Waterproof, yes, in Bastion’s case (do you know how much in rains in climates like Eichenwalde? I do; I live in a similar area) but not buoyant. Genji can swim in my universe, but he has to do so constantly to keep himself above the surface, which isn’t very fun.  
> Fun Fact 2: The only reason Genji gets a popsicle is for a brief mention of the next prompt – Summer Treats.  
> Fun Fact 3: Yes, seven of them went on a mission. Someone needed to drive the payload!


End file.
